russelfandomcom-20200213-history
PTV 4 begins its new primetime lineup
September 4, 2017 As a major player on Philippine television, PTV will continue to focus its programming on high-quality news and public affairs, curriculum-based educational, infotainment, entertainment and sports, and will beef up its primetime programming to cater to more viewers. Beginning this week, the Kapambansa network PTV 4 will have a new daily primetime programming with the formidable line-up of news, public service and entertainment programs by changing the viewing habits of the audience in repositioning itself as a viable alternative to the teleseryes of ABS-CBN, GMA and IBC 13. : 5:30 pm Kilos Pronto (public service) : 6:30 pm Ulat Bayan (news in Filipino) : 7:45 pm Unknown Woman (Koreanovela) : 8:30 pm Miss Korea (Koreanovela) : 9:00 pm PCSO Lottery Draw (game show) : 9:15 pm PTV News Headlines (news in English) Kilos Pronto, hosted by Ben Tulfo, Erwin Tulfo and Alex Santos, which airs at 5:30pm, continues to dominate with Wildflower, Wowowin (at 5pm-6:30pm) and Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. The daily primetime news program Ulat Bayan, anchored by Aljo Bendijo and Catherine Vital, follows the public service at 6;30pm, continues to dominate the established newscasts like TV Patrol, 24 Oras and Express Balita. More than a local entertainment fare, two new Koreanovelas will premiere tonight, led by the most anticipated Korean drama Unknown Woman at 7:45pm. Follow the story of a woman named Hong Ji-Won (Bae Jong-Ok), who grew up in an orphanage. To change her background that she thinks is bad if started studying hard and finally managed to graduate from a prestigious university. The timeslot of the Koreanovela will be compete head-on with FPJ's Ang Probinsyano, Alyas Robin Hood and To Love Again. It will be followed by the premiere of Miss Korea at 8:30pm. Topbilled by Lee Yeon-hee as Oh Ji-young, it is set in the year 1997. A cosmetics company is in bad financial shape. To save the company, Hyung-Joon (Lee Sun-Kyun) and other employees try to make Ji-Young (Lee Yeon-Hee) into Miss Korea. Back in their high school days, Ji-Young was the most beautiful student. She now works as an elevator girl. The timeslot will be compete with the fantaserye timeslot of La Luna Sangre, Mulawin vs. Ravena and Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell. PCSO Lottery Draw at 9pm which will have a variety of lotto games. Followed at 9:15pm is the late-night English news program PTV News Headlines, anchored by Anthony Pangilinan and Charmaine Espina. This should be a start as PTV needs to beef up its programming to fulfill its mandate in bridging the government to the people through quality content. 'PTV-4 Theme Songs/Jingles' *''Four For You!'' - Kitchie Molina, Babsie Molina, Bob Serrano, Manny Aquino, Zebedee Zuniga (1989-1994) *''Ang Network Para Sa Pilipino'' (1995-1998) *''Para sa Bayan'' - sung by Kelly Welt (2018-present) Is it PTV-4 stand on the ratings games? That's right. Apollono notes that the station resulted in the fourth place in the ratings because of its counter-programming led by the 6:30 p.m. newscast and Koreanovelas on primetime compared to the local drama and fantasy in the three giant networks.“We know that, in the advertising pie, dahil ang tatlong giants. Sa niche na lang dahil lalaban.”